


All that lead up

by dandylionsummer



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandylionsummer/pseuds/dandylionsummer
Summary: Wally and Dick have a fight that ends very well.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 203





	All that lead up

“Wal--hah...Wa.. _leeeeyyy_ ,” came the breathless gasps. A whine. Dick struggled to get the words out, the new sensations far too encompassing to allow him to gather any internal focus.

“..mm?...Yeah?” Wally’s answer was delayed, his voice dreamy, a bit dazed by the feelings himself. He slowly tilted his head up from where it was dropped against the mattress behind him, from where he sat leaning against the bedframe on the floor, his eyes opening a fraction.

But Dick was not seeking him out. His own blue eyes were closed, thick black lashes fluttering against his cheeks, and he seemed lost in the movement that was the conjoined force of the slow but strong upward rock of Wally’s hips, as well as his own steady rise and fall.

As Wally lazily observed the sex-induced enchantment that had claimed control over his best friend, he felt the initial fire that had started all of this become re-stoked… It had started with a fight.

Angry, heated words had been exchanged. Hands fisted in the cotton of tshirts… And then…

Fuck.

It was all an amazing blur. If he had the energy or the inclination, Wally wouldn’t have been able to remember exactly what had happened. One minute they had been at each other’s throats, accusing fingers pointing, personal space disregarded...the next…

Dick had kissed him. Grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down roughly and kissed him. And that. That had been it.

The only antecedent needed to bring on quickly dissolving reality and a heated cloud of chaos.

At first it had been rough. The momentum of the fight carrying them into their passionate exchange. Kissing, biting, groping.

Wally had manhandled Dick, ripping his clothes off, grasping his cock and pushing him back onto the bed.

He had licked and swallowed him and bobbed. His mouth had trailed down, teasing his balls, his hands came to join, spreading him open and his tongue found refuge in the place just beyond, Dick’s strangled whimpers egging him on.

When Dick’s thrashing had become too forceful, his body both embracing and rebelling against the novel intrusion, Wally had slid down to the floor, pulling the bird with him.

Dick had come willingly, straddling Wally without instruction, and with only the mostly-emotional support of Wally’s fingertips on his hips and instinct to direct him, had slowly impaled himself downwards onto Wally’s rigid cock.

Disbelieving groans had escaped both of their mouths in that moment that Wally breached Dick’s entrance, and jaws had hung loosely, heads falling backwards and eyes falling closed as Dick slid downwards towards the thatch of firey hair ensconcing the hilt of Wally’s cock.

When his descent had ended, he stilled, savoring the fullness that he felt and adjusting to the new sensation. It was a feeling that he had yearned for, but one which he never would have expected (or dared to hope) to share with his best friend.

A moment later, Wally’s knees raised, providing him with more leverage, and he rolled his hips somewhat experimentally, but with a confidence that displayed his knowledge and comfort with the act.

Dick had moaned, low and helpless, as Wally had continued to replicate the movement, lazy and uncharacteristically unhurried, his hands sliding beneath Dick’s ass to help the younger teen find his own rhythm, rising slightly as Wally pulled away and meeting Wally at the lowest point of the roll, only to feel the full pleasure of the snap when Wally thrust back up before pulling away again.

After several minutes of the languid roll of hips in which Wally seemed lost and to which Dick had surrendered, whimpering and moaning weakly, relinquishing all control to the experienced speedster, Dick’s sense of demand had begun to stir.

His reactive moaning finally intersected with thought, albeit primitive and extremely restricted, and his uttered cries turned into Wally’s name.

As Wally watched through his heavy-lidded gaze, watched as his virginal best friend rode him, enrapt, moaning his name, he felt a combustion inside. _His_. He wanted this to be _his_. _Dick_ to be his.

With a sound that resembled a growl, low and guttural, his hands suddenly moved, one reaching up to the nape of Dick’s neck and propelling him forward into a bruising kiss, the other wrapping around the younger teen’s weeping erection.

A second later when Wally bit Dick’s plump lower lip, incisors cutting into the slick flesh, he registered both the muffled scream, as well as the wet warmth that enveloped his fist right before the throbbing grip of Dick’s inner walls brought his own growling orgasm forth, his voice ragged and strained coming through his gritted teeth.

\---  
After their climaxes had faded, and the hazy dreamlike cloud of the afterglow had begun to lift, Dick’s slumped form had started to stiffen and tense, telegraphing his intent to rise, to leave the warmth of his spot on Wally’s lap.

An arm wrapped around his waist with incomprehensive speed, tightening and preventing his departure.

“I…,” Dick started, faltering. “I...I..,” he looked up slowly, bashfully, or maybe even guiltily. “...Wally?” be beseeched his friend, not having the words at his disposal to put to his fears.

“You know I love you, right?” Wally said, serious green eyes meeting trepidatious blue.

And that was another new beginning right there.

Dick’s body sagged in what Wally assumed was relief. Of course he had somehow managed to trick himself into believing that Wally would be upset that this had happened. That he would blame Dick. That he would hate him. Wally knew his best friend well and knew that unfortunately, these fears were always just a jumped conclusion away.

“I love you, too, Wally,” he sighed into the redhead’s collarbone.


End file.
